fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Santiago Horus
Santiago Horus (レイジ相良ホルス, Santiago Horusu) Appearance Santiago is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a noticeable trait among all those that he meets. He normally sports a stern look upon his face, revealing little to no emotion at all. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. Santiago's right arm is fitted with a silver mechanism that opens up to reveal a bright red light that is utilized in order to activate Property Magic. Underneath his red jacket, he wears a black hakama that fits close to his body very snuggly. Santiago can also be seen wearing a pair of crimson red boots that possess steel plates near the toes. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Ragnarok: Magic and Abilities Incredible Magical Energy: As one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Santiago boasts a high degree of Magical Energy within his body. He is capable of storing twice the normal amount of Eternano within his body, allowing for enhanced magical capabilities both in and out of battle. His level of Magical Energy is so great that his Magic Sigil extends far past his location, reaching across a vast mountain range for when he utilizes a simple spell. In should be taken into acount that during one the Grand Magic Games, he only released a small burst of his Magical Energy in a single direction in order to completely destroy the Magic Power Finder in one go, resulting in the event being retired from future games. Fire Magic ]] Property Magic ]]With this Magic, Santiago is able to change the properties of matter, making things harder and stronger to have a sturdier protective defense or simply making objects around him weaker by causing said object to become brittle by breaking it down into either a gas or a liquid. When using this magic, Santiago is able to absorb an opponent's Magic, convert it into another state of matter, and release it in almost any form under his control. For example, if an opponent attacks Santiago utilizing a water attack, which is in a liquid state, he is able to absorb it, convert it into something such as water vapor, or even into a solid form such as ice and redirect the attack completely. Utilizing this magic, Santiago has the uncanny ability to transform gases into solid, bypassing the liquid state completely. With the unique features of Property Magic, Santiago is able to cause metal to become stretchy and can cause rubber to break as though it were glass, defying the normal laws of nature. Through more dangerous means, Santiago can even transmute objects to become corrosive to the touch or can the change the chemical composition of an object in order to make it explosive or combustible, or do the complete opposite of either. However, a drawback to this Magic is that Santiago is not able to convert Fire Magic or energy-based Magic as they do not have other states of matter. However, given his skill with Fire Magic, the first weakness is not as much of a problem. Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Male Category:Characters